The Last Goodbye
by Chibirya
Summary: A story about Teepo and his past as he says goodbye to his brothers. (bof3)(spoilers!)


Warning! This fic is angsty! So be prepared for some depressing stuff. ^^;;This is my favorite fic, so I hope you'll like it. 

***** 

"Teepo… no.. you can't.." Tears ran down Ryu's face as Rei rushed forward. "Don't leave me again." Kneeling before a broken and bleeding Teepo, the violet hared boy stared into Ryu's vibrant green eyes. Ryu stared back transfixed, Teepo's sanguine eyes seemed dull, absent of luster, like embers of a dying flame as if they were fading away. But as Teepo spoke rasping to Rei, his eyes captured Ryu's attention, speaking volumes. Enrapturing him with its need, the last vestiges of determination. They seemed to be calling for him no begging…   
"Teepo!" Ryu went down beside the slight weak form. "Don't die, Brother! Please!" Ryu took his hand unable to control his sobbing any longer. Teepo smiled a sweet look on his battered tortured face. Brightening pale features drawing attention away from the bloody and beaten form.   
"After all this time, what I have done to you, Ryu. You still call me that?" 

***** 

Snowflakes flew gently blanketing the forest with pure white. Shimmering white glitter that sparkled in the clouded morning light. Quiet and serene, it seemed as if nothing could disturb its peace. Teepo, a tiny young boy, sat on a walkway on top of his home, that he shared with Ryu and Rei. He shivered, the boy covered in a light layer of snow. Purple layered with the white glitter, icing upon the already pale figure. Teepo wondered what he would look like covered in white, then laughed at his own foolishness, an echoing sound through the empty forest. He loved the feeling of the icy cold trying to claim the warmth of his body, but it will never succeed. This child was too alive, and full of inhuman strength to succumb. Teepo smirked and shrugged the white chill off his body. Brushing it away as if the whole idea of the white was futile. Then he turned around and opened a door that led back into inside, accepting the house's protection.   
Inside was a pair of beds, a desk with Ryu's diary sitting on top. A small shivering bundle occupied one of the beds; a tiny blue hared head stuck out of the blankets, staring at a wall.   
"Teepo." He whimpered turning around, bright green eyes shimmering with tears, his face flushed with fever. The small child clutched the blankets tightly to keep the cold away. Upset that the desolate child was alone.   
"Ryu? Why are you here all alone? Isn't Rei supposed to be here?" Teepo asked impatiently.   
"He told you that he was going to town for more of my medicine, remember?" Ryu sneezed, and shivered with renewed vigor.   
"Oh…I'm sorry Ryu." Teepo replied sheepishly, looking for a distraction; finding it in Ryu's diary. "Hey! Have you already forgotten this? It's been days since you have last written inside of it." Teepo held out the book and pen to the somber child.   
"I don't wanna." Ryu sniffled miserably.   
"Come on." Teepo flashed a dazzling smile across his pale lips. "Ryu! You love this worthless worn book. You can't forget about it! Hey why don't you read over your entries from the fall?" Ryu sat up, still clutching the blankets to him, brightened by the other boy's enthusiasm. He nodded almost eagerly and took the book from Teepo's hands. A slight smile appeared on his flushed face as he busily began to read.   
Teepo planted himself on the edge of Ryu's bed, watching the boy read contently for a minute. His hand drifted down to his pocket, pulling out a small ball and bounced it lazily against the floor. Easily catching it with deft fingers. Slightly relieved the boy would be comforted for now.   
"Ryu were you crying…. Because you were lonely?" Teepo asked not looking at the boy's face. His pale face slightly flushed in shame.   
"No, well…" Came the quiet shy response through the shuffling of paper. "There's this man, in my dreams. He wants something from me! I don't know b-but he scares me. I don't know but I feel as if he were someone familiar. But he was a monster. And I-I" As Ryu spoke fresh tears poured down his face.   
"Well, I…you shouldn't have been scared!" Teepo looked up at the startled boy, eyes flashing, rushing forward before Ryu could respond. "Ryu, no matter what I'll protect you. Because you're just a little squirt and we have no one else but each other."   
"Like a brother?" Ryu asked innocently. "You'll be my brother right? You'll protect me?"   
"Y-yeah…" Teepo grinned nervously. Ryu giggled a bit and wrapped small arms around his brother's waist. A content look on the sickly child's face. Teepo's eyes widened in surprise and prepared to push him off, but sudden tenderness rushed through the dark hared boy's heart. Teepo returned the embrace, holding Ryu close to him, protectively as he promised.   
"You and I…we are the same, whatever we are."   
That thought sounded so familiar and right to say and believe. It confused Teepo that such thoughts could go through his mind. But it didn't matter there was someone here that needed more attention than those thoughts.   
A mischievous grin appeared across Teepo's face as he suddenly cried: "H-hey! Get off! Germs!" Teepo leaped back and fell off the bed.   
"Teepo…? Are you all right? Teepo!" Ryu peered hesitantly over the edge, only to find Teepo wasn't there.   
"BONZAI!" Teepo yelled tackling the boy from behind, and tickling him unmercifully. Shrieks of laughter and screaming filled the room, as the two brothers fought and played. For now there were no more sickly and sad children in that house. 

***** 

"I… I broke my promise, Ryu." Tears dripped down Teepo's face. "I failed you, I couldn't protect you. I betrayed you Ryu. How I hate her! How I hate myself!" 

***** 

"Ryu! Rei! Where are you?" Frightened tears streaked down Teepo's face, darkness covered every corner. He stumbled on uncertain feet; a strange yet familiar feeling snaked through his body. It was a feeling of sorrow a knowledge of tragedy. "What happened…?" Teepo questioned as the smell of burning wood filled his nostrils. "No!" Teepo screamed in anguish at the sudden memory.   
Balio and Sunder, they burned down our home and Rei… Ryu…NO!" Teepo sobbed. "They can't! Why am I alive? It's not fair!" So caught in his emotions Teepo never noticed the shallow river behind him. The bank where so many times Ryu and Teepo fished hoping for a fish for a meager meal. He fell heavily into the clear water, as Teepo struggled to regain control of his body.   
Dark purple scaled face greeting him mirrored in the water. Crimson slit eyes covered grotesquely in human tears. Horns were where hair should have been on top of his head. Black and violet wings folded upon a sleek scaled back. Teepo shrieked fearfully, splashing the terrifying image away. Shaking he stared at a clawed hand as well.   
"What am I? Help me! Please someone help me!" Teepo wailed terrified of what he had seen. Teepo was unprepared to deal with the new discovery. Fear clouded the boy's mind. The dragon child turned and scrambled up the other side of the bank. Fear pushed away all of the other thoughts and instincts in his mind. Running away wildly darkness choking his heart. He was determined to escape whatever he is, had seen, and had happened to him. For he was a monster alone, lost without his brothers.   
"Help me." Teepo collapsed to the ground whimpering his exhaustion.   
"Teepo." A voice shimmered in the darkness; the dragon lifted his head to a rainbow of color with the absence of day. Teepo gazed upward eyes wide in wonder, staring at the self- proclaimed goddess.   
"Myria." Teepo whispered almost afraid to say her name. She is the guardian, protector of the world. He felt unclean, dirty, like a worthless monster. The boy's head hung in shame at her presence. Myria smiled and laid a hand upon the dragon child's tiny one. A warm feeling stole through his body as his eyes closed for a moment. As he reopened them he stared down to see his own pale human hands.   
"Come with me, I'll save you, my Teepo." Myria grasped the boy's hand tightly. Teepo pulled back nervous and frightened. Sensing there was something amiss. There was something missing in those bright blue eyes of hers, perphaps it had to do with her lack of humanity. There was a cold determination, which would give no thought to kindness upon the protected. Least of all him.   
"No, I can't. Ryu and Rei. I have to find them! Let me go!" Teepo tried to break free but she held onto him more tightly.   
"They have left you behind. They are dead to you. Your friends have left you…"   
"Fuck you! No! Liar!" Teepo screamed leaping up and violently freeing himself from Myria's grasp. The goddess faltered momentarily and Teepo took the chance to run, even as her words snaked through his mind. Poisoning him, clouding his thoughts and faith. It could be true… they could be gone forever…Am I alone? But no…she's wrong! My brother, I need him.   
"Ryu! Teepo screamed. "Brother!" He ran blindly throughout the woods, desperately seeking the blue hared boy. He knew Ryu would be lost without him, the crybaby that he was, but Teepo desperately wanted to see the boy's cheerful smile again. For he would be lost without it. Teepo gasped as an icy grip took his body, stopping him in his tracks. "No." The boy struggled feebly new tears freezing on his cheeks. The brilliant shimmer had returned but there was no warmth.   
"You and your brother are monsters, who have the power to destroy. That power must be extinguished… forever. Come with me, I'll save your soul from your inherit evil. My world must be protected from your kind." She spat the words out as if they were dirty, vehemence clear in her voice.   
Myria turned his face to hers, smiling gently, though the kindness of that look never touched her eyes. Her icy blue eyes were full of hatred for him, whatever he was.   
"My Teepo." He felt her fold him within her arms, will running away from the frozen body, as she stole him far away. Taking him from the world she longed to protect. A place he did not deserve. 

***** 

"No." Ryu hugged the dying man's body, suddenly it seemed as if all his friends were gone. It was just him and Teepo there together. Teepo's weak arms held on, his face buried in the stronger light dragon's shoulder.   
"I'm glad I was able to see you for the last time. I thought I'd never get that much." Teepo whispered almost gratefully. 

*****   
  
It was Eden, beautiful in its natural perfection. A warm breeze blew gently through the green tree tops, soft grass, and fragrant flowers. The sweet smell of green life drifted throughout Eden. Brightly colored birds flew and sang among the protective branches of the trees. A blue and green bird flew away from the rest, wandering freely, until it slammed into a wall. Mournful and pained cries burst from the tiny creature as it struggled to stand. It could have been the pain or a realization of how limited it's freedom was.   
"……" Teepo crouched down to the muddled animal, stroking its feathers softly, comforting the foolish bird. He was all too familiar with this scene, he felt disgust and anger. A part of him wanted to throw the bird into the nearby river. His heart felt sickened by the animal's plight, the same as his own. Teepo sighed sadly hugging the quieted bird to his chest.   
"Stop trying... stop fighting… We'll never leave. Never." Teepo pet the bird gently, a sob choked his throat but tears could not come. So many times he had cried, there were no more to shed. Teepo snapped out of his reverie as the bird squalled begging to be released, to fly again. A wry smile touched his lips, never reaching his eyes.   
"Go then." He said releasing the bird and watching it fly away, to join the rest. "Foolish creature." He muttered bitterly and his hand reached for his sword strapped to his side. "There is one way I can leave." The sword burst out of its sheath in a brilliant flash of light.   
The sword flew through the air, cutting away, through nothing. It was pure emptiness, slashing pointlessly. It was accurate in execution, perfectly balanced, moved with expert hands. A mechanical motion brought on by hours of lonely practice. The action was taken in sheer desperation.   
"I want to die."   
It was the only thing Teepo could see. Gleaming metal flashing in the after noon light. It shimmered like a jewel, beautiful to the crimson eyes. The point was sharp, more deadly than he could ever hope.   
"Why? Why do I have live? I have no one, nothing. I am already dead; there is nothing for me here. My brothers are gone beyond my grasp. I am weak so tired."   
Straight through the heart, take my life, stop the heartbeat. Should I paint a red smile across my neck, cut my life away. Cut away my wrists watch the life pour from my body. Which way shall I die?   
Teepo's eyes opened and glazed over, mouth opened wide sound coming out. The sword clattered to the ground, its spell broken. He stared at red streaming from slashed wrists. A joyful smile slipped over his lips as he staggered to the flowing river only footsteps away from him. Falling forward, Teepo slipped into its watery depths.   
"My brothers are dead to me… I should go too. Please let me go."   
Water rushed pulling the slack body along, screaming in his ear. Cleansing deeply oddly he felt warmth filling him. The warm water filling his body. Red misted his eyes, drifting in a cloud that enveloped Teepo. Finally there was darkness, blackness, a pure absence of light. He could feel nothing anymore. Peaceful and serene more blissful than heaven itself.   
Then light came crashing into Teepo's vision, a rainbow of color, shattering his long sought tranquility. Fear and panic choked his mind, his wrists screamed its agony. There was pain and feeling of soft grass in his hands. Futile tears trickled from dark red eyes as Teepo realized he was very much alive. Bandages wrapped snugly about his wounds, body dried like a husk in the bright harsh light. A desperate scream of despair forced its way past his throat but it only came out in a whimper. 

*****   
"I knew I was meant to die, but I'm glad I could see you for the last time." An empty yet joyful smile touched the man's face.   
"Teepo, don't say that!" Ryu pulled away not noticing the blood covering his tunic. Teepo's lifeblood. "You can make it! We'll go… to Windia together, just like you've always wanted!" Ryu couldn't see the mournful and guilty expressions on his friends faces, or the quiet whisper that tried to tell him that all their healing magic was used and there wasn't potions to cure him.   
"Windia." Teepo said treasuring the word, a sweet reminder of that innocent time, when his dreams were filled with hope and freedom. Before a life of loneliness and despair, trapped in solitary prison for crimes never committed. 

***** 

"Teepo?" Ryu stood next to his violet hared brother, who was sitting on the bank next to a tiny river. Teepo was staring at the sky, a dreamy expression on his face.   
"Zenny for your thoughts?" Ryu asked holding out a small coin and giggled. Teepo snatched the money and grinned, even though it didn't matter they all shared their meager money anyway. It was just Ryu's way of getting the older boys' attention. Ryu sat down and tugged at Teepo's sleeve impatiently.   
"I don't think one zenny is enough." Teepo teased ruffling Ryu's messy blue hair.   
"Teeps!" Ryu whined and pouted, folding his arms across his chest.   
"All right, don't get upset." Teepo sighed. "I was thinking about Windia."   
"Again?" The younger boy asked incredulously.   
"Yes again!" Do you want me to tell you or not?" Teepo asked annoyed that he was interrupted. Ryu nodded and Teepo continued. "Windia is the most beautiful city in the world, there are plants, trees, and flowers. It's not dirty like most cities, everything is white and glowing in the clear sunlight. We'll never go hungry, the place is teeming with any kind of food you could want. We'll have a real house, not that drafty and leaky old fort. Rei won't have to hunt anymore, and we can eat every day like everyone else."   
Ryu's face glowed with happiness. "Do you really think we could ever…?"   
"Of course! I'll make my dream happen Ryu! For you, Rei, and me, I promise Ryu I'll make my dream come true." 

***** 

"A child's wish, never realized..I." Teepo's voice was struggling to be heard, his words weak whispers. Then desperately he shouted, "Forget about me Ryu. I died a long time ago, when Balio and Sunder came for revenge. Teepo perished when our dreams were torn apart, the monster that tried to destroy you. He isn't your brother, he doesn't deserve it any longer…" Teepo fell back then, his eyes fluttering closed for the last time.   
"No, Teepo you're wrong." Ryu whispered. "You're not a monster, never were a monster. Just a confused, lonely, and mournful child, my lost brother." As he spoke a soft smile seemed to curve the dark dragon's lips, slowly as the boy's body faded away. It returned as all creatures do, to the earth. As Teepo's spirit left the shell of his body, drifting away just as he had wanted that lonely day in Eden. When the only answer was the blood pouring from his torn body. Even as Teepo's body faded in the bright sunlight, taking all that was his. Only leaving a piece of armor, sending a message to the mourning company. The polished surface was blood red, as Ryu stared they reminded him of sanguine eyes. Sending another message as they had done before. 

Fight her Ryu. Be safe, this is the only way I can protect you. 

The only thought to comfort them was that he is finally free. A prayer sent that the boy would be free of not only Eden but the painful memories of complete loneliness, despair, and desolation. An empty shell of a life, that resembled nothing but death. Free from worry and fear, to let him at least rest in peace.   
  



End file.
